


through rose tinted glasses (it's still fuckin' ugly)

by lavenderlotion



Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blind Scott Summers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Lo-Lo?” Scott asked, lower lip wobblin’. “Does it look bad?”“No!” Logan said, but his voice went real high. He coughed, clearin’ it real roughly ‘fore forcin’ out somethin’ much lower. “Nah, baby, it don’t look bad at all.”
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912546
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire's Mini Holiday Fic Exchange 2020





	through rose tinted glasses (it's still fuckin' ugly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!!

Logan was hummin’ a holiday tune under his breath as he carried a tray ‘a cocoa into the livin’ room, makin’ sure Scott’s had ‘nough ‘a the lil marshmallows he loved. Considerin’ the pile was stupidly high, he figured it’d be ‘nough to satisfy his boy, ‘n he grinned to himself as he rounded the corner. There were lil crushed up pieces ‘a candy cane, all pretty like, which Logan’d made by smashin’ up some mini canes. He was just lookin’ up to call Scott’s name, in case his boy hadn’t heard him come into the room, only to... 

Stop dead in his fuckin’ tracks as he took in the complete fuckin’ disaster that the livin’ room’d been turned into. 

What the fuck. 

What.

The. 

Fuck. 

“What the fuck’re ya doin’, baby?” Logan asked ‘fore he could think it through, puttin’ the tray down onto the low glass table Scott had added to the place without even realizin’ he was movin’. 

He stared, hangs hangin’ real limp at his sides, at the... Christmas fuckin’ explosion that Scott had to be responsible for. 

“I’m hanging lights!” Scott announced, bouncin’ happily on his toes. “Do they look good?” 

Logan was silent. Logan was dead fuckin’ silent, ‘cause his baby was grinnin’ from ear to ear, fuckin’ adorable with a lil Santa hat sat askew the top ‘a his head, ‘n... his livin’ room looked like fuckin’ shit. Absolute fuckin’ shit. 

The first thing that Logan noticed—then immediately wished he fuckin’ hadn’t, Christ—was the tinsel that was... everywhere. The armchair in the corner had it piled ‘long the back ‘n draped over the arms, tucked up under the cushion to keep from movin’. It was wrapped all ‘round the standin’ lamp, not only up the metal but in ‘n ‘round the lampshade as well. 

Which... Logan was pretty sure that was a fire hazard. 

There was more tinsel ‘long the wall in... Logan tilted his head to the side ‘n figured it looked ‘nough like a snowflake for it to _pro’lly_ be one, but he wasn’t totally sure. 

But then there were the lights. So. Many. Lights. Logan didn’t even know where that many lights had come from, ‘cause he sure as shit didn’t own that many. The lights, which Scott was tapin’ to the wall with _black fuckin’ duct tape,_ were all over the place. Up the corner to the point where Scott ran outta height, then to the side for a few feet, then back down the wall ‘n then into an ‘x’ connectin’ the lines. 

The lights were scattered over his TV stand, _taped to his fuckin’ TV,_ ‘n then danglin’ back to the ground. Then they... made a little circle? for some fuckin’ reason? ‘fore they went back up the wall to where Scott was currently lookin’ at him real expectantly. There were more lights in his hand. 

So many more lights. 

“Lo-Lo?” Scott asked, lower lip wobblin’. “Does it look bad?”

“No!” Logan said, but his voice went real high. He coughed, clearin’ it real roughly ‘fore forcin’ out somethin’ _much_ lower. “Nah, baby, it don’t look bad at all.”

Oh no. Oh no, if Scott started to cry Logan was gonna... Logan didn’t fuckin’ know. He _hated_ it when Scott cried, more than anythin’ else, ‘n if Logan had to watch him start _cryin’_ now he would... yeah, no, he didn’t fuckin’ know. 

“It looks bad?” Scott asked, in a weak voice that made Logan’s chest feel too tight for his heart, ‘n damn did makin’ his baby upset hurt like nothin’ else. 

Yeah, no, that wouldn’t fuckin’ do. Logan stalked forward, makin’ sure his steps were loud ‘nough that it didn't end up a surprise when he lifted Scott into his arms ‘n spun him around. “C’mere, baby,” he rumbled, bear huggin’ Scott ‘n maulin’ his face in ticklin’ kisses that drew the sweetest ‘a laughs from his baby’s throat. 

“Lo!” Scott squealed, gettin’ his arms on Logan’s shoulders as he tossed his head back. Luckily for Logan, it just gave him a real good openin’ at his throat, so he started leavin’ noisy smooches on the pale, pretty skin. 

He rested Scott down onto his feet ‘n cupped his face in one ‘a his hands, tiltin’ him up to kiss him good ‘n _proper._ Scott kissed him right back, makin’ a little noise that made Logan _hungry_ as he melted right into Logan’s arms. Logan kissed him _good,_ groanin’ himself when Scott twisted his fingers into his beard to tug him even closer. 

When Logan finally pulled away, long minutes later, Scott’s face was flushed just as red as his bitten lips. He was the most beautiful thing Logan’d ever seen, ‘n as pretty pale eyes blinked open to look at him, Logan fell in love all over again. 

“Baby, it looks like shit,” Logan told him plainly, hatin’ the way Scott’s face fell but refusin’ to really lie to him. “But I fuckin’ love it, ‘cause _you_ did it to _our_ home, got it?”

“Lo,” Scott breathed the word out ‘gainst Logan’s chin, then used his hold on Logan’s beard to gently tug him down. Logan didn’t need much to bend down ‘n kiss him, hummin’ ‘gainst his lips. “Should we do the rest together?”

Logan nodded, but he kissed Scott some more. He had his priorities straight, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
